1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate to a technique of performing image processing on a dynamic-range-increased image, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of image processing have come to be performed on shot images to enhance their appearances when they are viewed. Among those kinds of image processing is processing disclosed in JP-A-2006-345509 which generates an image that are free of whiteout and blackout (such an image will be referred to as an HDR (high dynamic range) image) through combining of images taken under different exposure conditions in proper regions.
However, the above combining processing is for increasing reproduction performance relating to a shooting angle of view. Therefore, to produce an image in which color space parameters are adjusted excessively but reality is not lost, it is necessary to newly perform drawing processing from the start using a shot image as a base image.